


Here's to the Night

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunk!Iwa and Sober!Oikawa, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa manages to force Iwaizumi into a club, but even he is surprised at what alcohol can do to his usually uptight boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a reply to an Anon prompt: I wish you would write a fic where you use this clubbing AU prompt: 'I’ve known you for years and have never, ever seen you moving like that, I feel betrayed' with any pairing you want to. Pureeettyyy puleeeaseee XD
> 
> Please note that this story includes sexual content between consenting adults in an established relationship, but there are elements to it that border on dubious consent due to alcohol consumption. If you are uncomfortable with these themes, this may not be the story for you.

“What are we doing here, Shittykawa? You know I don’t like clubs.”

Oikawa waves his hand dismissively at Iwaizumi. “Don’t be such a wet noodle, Iwa-chan. Live a little. Pretend like you’re twenty, not sixty, just for one night.”

Grumbling, Iwaizumi mutters something under his breath that Oikawa chooses not to hear as he latches their hands together. “Excellent. Now that that’s settled, let’s go.”

They wait their turn in the admission line, but Oikawa can tell that Iwaizumi is increasingly unsettled. Once they’re inside, Iwaizumi makes a beeline to the bar and chugs the beer he orders in under a minute, wincing at the taste. 

“Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?”

Brows knitting together, Iwaizumi looks around before leaning in. “Oikawa, you do know this is a gay bar, right?”

Oikawa can’t help but laugh. “Of course I do, Iwa-chan. Oikawa-san knows everything.”

“You’re  _my_  boyfriend, asshole,” Iwaizumi growls. “I’m not going to spend all night watching every guy in this place hit on you.”

Touching his fingers to Iwaizumi’s lips, Oikawa shakes his head. “And all they’ll get from me is what they look at. Relax, Iwa-chan, and have some fun with me.”

“I need another beer.”

After Iwaizumi’s fourth beer in under a half hour, he laughs much more easily at Oikawa’s jokes and loses most of his hostility towards anyone who approaches them. They politely refuse, especially the polyamorous trio who ask both of them to join them for a … fivesome? Iwaizumi’s eyes grow wide at the request, but Oikawa quickly turns them down before his increasingly unsteady boyfriend agrees to anything they’ll both regret in the morning.

When he’s had his fill of watching Oikawa field approaching suitors, Iwaizumi’s eyes are unusually bright as he tugs on Oikawa’s hand. “C’mon, Tooru, let’s dance.”

As Oikawa blinks at the request he didn’t think he would ever hear coming out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, he is dragged out on the dance floor, where fake fog is billowing out of a machine near the DJ booth. The smell is dusty-sweet in his nostrils, like cake flour. He doesn’t think it adds much to the atmosphere, but it’s hard to ignore the insistent tugging from Iwaizumi as he guides them towards a relatively open spot on the floor.

Once they find a place, a new song begins and Iwaizumi’s eyes shoot open. “I love this song!”

Oikawa gapes as Iwaizumi starts to dance by himself to a song that he knows for a fact neither of them has heard before. The latter tugs Oikawa close, their hips not even a hair’s breadth apart, and starts to sway to the beat. Iwaizumi’s eyelids are heavy and his face twisted with concentration, but Oikawa swears that it might be the most erotic thing he’s ever seen.

Iwaizumi disengages his grip on Oikawa before turning his back and grinding his ass into Oikawa’s groin. It elicits a groan, but the pleasant pressure is gone almost as soon as it is there Iwaizumi turns Oikawa around and wraps arms around his waist. Warm breath skulks over the shell of Oikawa’s ear, causing him to shiver as he feels Iwaizumi’s arousal glancing against his backside.

“Wanna get out of here?” Iwaizumi whispers, and Oikawa can’t agree fast enough. They hail a taxi, and it takes everything Oikawa can muster to fight off Iwaizumi’s amorous advances while in the backseat — much to the cabbie’s lack of surprise. When they arrive, Oikawa hands the man a fistful of bills, sure he’s overpaid, but he isn’t sure how much longer either of them are going to last while clinging to whatever level of decency they have left.

The door to their apartment bangs open so hard that it swings back shut on its own. Their lips meet as both fight the layers of clothing between them, until Oikawa is left in just his underwear as he falls into the softness of the sofa. Standing over him is Iwaizumi, wearing boxer-briefs, a tank top, and nothing else, and Oikawa has to gulp past the lump in his throat as he commands, “Dance for me, Iwa-chan.”

Something sparks in Iwaizumi’s glassy eyes, like an awareness that is not swimming in alcohol like the rest of him, as he smiles. Oikawa can barely breathe as he watches Iwaizumi slowly edge out of his tank top, only to loop the fabric of it around Oikawa’s neck and use it to roughly drive his face into the light dusting of hair on Iwaizumi’s navel. Looking up across the broad expanse of Iwaizumi’s muscled chest, Oikawa sees hunger on Iwaizumi’s face that he’s sure is mirrored on his own.

With a light shove, Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa back on the sofa and toys with the waistband of his underwear before gripping his own length and palming himself for Oikawa to see. Oikawa’s cock aches at the sight. It takes everything he has not to toss them both on the floor and grind until they both come, but he doesn’t because he asked Iwaizumi to dance and he refuses to miss a moment of it.

Iwaizumi’s hips gyrate to the beat of a song only he can hear as he works himself more and more roughly. His lower lip is firmly clenched between his teeth, which Oikawa knows is a sign that he’s trying not to come. The sight of it alone almost sends Oikawa over the edge.

But this is a rare and beautiful opportunity to see his usually private boyfriend take pleasure in himself. With a crooked grin, Oikawa says huskily, “Come for me, Iwa-chan.”

Panting, Iwaizumi drops to his knees and slathers two of his fingers with saliva. His eyes never leave Oikawa’s as he pushes his hand down the back of his shorts. Oikawa can’t help but touch himself when he hears Iwaizumi’s breath stutter as his fingers push in. All thoughts of dancing and clubs and music forgotten, he roughly strokes himself as he watches Iwaizumi’s face crumple with pleasure as his left hand works his length and his right plays with his ass. 

When Iwaizumi comes with a strangled cry, he looks up at Oikawa helplessly. “I — I need you, Tooru.”

Oikawa starts in surprise. Iwaizumi doesn’t usually like to bottom because he gets too restless, but the pleading creature on his knees in front of Oikawa is practically a stranger. A hot, horny, very entertaining stranger. Oikawa’s mouth morphs into a wicked grin. “Come to Oikawa-san.”

Gently, he eases Iwaizumi’s underwear all the way off and settles his inebriated boyfriend onto his lap. Oikawa palms the sticky mess on Iwaizumi’s cock and uses it to pick up where eager fingers had left off. Two fingers slide in easily, and with a crook of his knuckles, Iwaizumi keens as his cock twitches back to life.

Soon, two fingers become three and mewling becomes insistent bucking into Oikawa’s hand. He moans at the sound Iwaizumi makes as he withdraws his fingers, barely able to say, “Budge up so I can give you what you need, Hajime.”

With a bit of shuffling, Oikawa’s boxers sink to his ankles and Iwaizumi guides his newly-freed cock to his waiting entrance. Oikawa steadies Iwaizumi as he sinks down with a strangled cry. His fingers dig into Oikawa’s shoulders and his breath is hot and heavy between them. 

He lets Iwaizumi start to move first when he’s ready, but Oikawa decides not to try controlling himself anymore as he thrusts up into Iwaizumi’s tight ass with every ounce of strength he can muster. Iwaizumi’s cock is hard again, and he works himself in time with Oikawa’s hips. Tears glisten in the corners of Iwaizumi’s eyes, and Oikawa knows that coming twice in that short amount of time will be painful. He decides that he will make the pleasure outmatch any discomfort.

Not sure where he finds the will to do so, Oikawa picks up both of them while they’re still joined and staggers under Iwaizumi’s weight until they’re in the corner of the room, held upright by the walls meeting. Iwaizumi wraps his legs around Oikawa’s waist, and with a fresh angle, he buffets that little bead of pleasure inside Iwaizumi until the latter can do nothing but gurgle at the ceiling as his eyes roll back into his head.

Iwaizumi comes again, just a few seconds before Oikawa convulses inside of him. He leans them into the wall as his now gelatinous legs give way, his softening cock still fastened inside Iwaizumi, who is nuzzling into the curve of his shoulder, murmuring, “’M tired.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa agrees, and they fall asleep curled into one another right there on the floor.

 

Ache does not begin to describe how Oikawa’s back feels as he awakens, the previous night’s activities omnipresent in his mind. He felt woozy and drunk, despite the fact that he hadn’t even had a drink while they were at the club. He had spent most of the meager forty-five minutes they were there keeping Iwaizumi’s glass full and gently eschewing any advances made on either of them. Then the dancing and the cab ride and the … he can’t even think of a word to describe what had happened after.

A groan that sounds almost like a whimper comes from next to him. Iwaizumi’s still-naked form shivers at the coolness of the morning, and he shields his eyes from the light pouring from the window. “What the hell.”

Oikawa waits for it and is rewarded when Iwaizumi finally realizes his own state of undress. Oikawa had tugged his own underwear back on before going to sleep, but Iwaizumi’s had been unsalvageably caked with come to do any good.  _His_  ass isn’t freshly fucked and exposed, and he knows that is exactly the source of Iwaizumi’s discomfort right at the moment.

“Morning, Iwa-chan.” He smiles deviously. “Or should I call you Stripper-chan?”

Iwaizumi growls. “Shut up, asshole. You know I’ve never drank before. Why did you let me have so much?”

“Really?” Oikawa had not known it was Iwaizumi’s first time with alcohol. “I wish I had known you’d do that before, I’d have boozed you up years ago.” He slaps Iwaizumi’s bare ass. “Iwa-chan is a needy little bottom when he’s drunk.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow. “Don’t even think about bringing up the other thing.”

“What, the dirty dancing? The strip tease? The obscenely hot masturbation?” Oikawa scratches his chin with a mock-pensive expression. “You’ll have to be more specific about which ridiculously out-of-character sex act you committed last night. Too many to pick.”

The fist that collides with his shoulder doesn’t even hurt. “I mean, I’ve known you for years and have never, ever seen you move like that. I feel betrayed.” He moans at the memory before adding, “But in a good way.”

Roaring in irritation, Iwaizumi clutches the wall until he’s on his feet before stomping off to the bedroom. Oikawa thinks about following him and picking up where they left off, but the stiffness of Iwaizumi’s gait makes him think he probably will not be topping his surly boyfriend again anytime soon. Iwaizumi’s next bout of lovemaking will probably be ruthless, and Oikawa finds himself eager for punishment as he contemplates what else will brand him as a bad, bad boy.

He hears the shower kick on, and now he’s full of ideas as he trundles off to the bathroom to test some of them out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Go away!” is the first thing Oikawa hears when he peeks past the shower curtain.

Oikawa fakes a pout. “Iwa-chaaaaaaan, I miss you!”

Iwaizumi stops working the shampoo through his locks, hair sticking out in all manner of angles in stiff, white peaks. Even with his eyes squeezed shut against the burning soap, he stares at Oikawa. “What the hell does that even mean? I literally just saw you a minute ago. Now go away so I can shower. I’ll be out to make breakfast in a minute.”

Without another word, Iwaizumi resumes his shower and turns away from Oikawa.

There is a sinking feeling in Oikawa’s gut as he backs out of the bathroom and slumps into their bedroom. He reaches for Iwaizumi’s bathrobe out of habit but instead takes his own. Ensconced in plush purple terrycloth, he sits cross-legged on their unmade bed and wraps himself in the duvet.

He can’t help but think that Iwa-chan is mad at him. He can’t put his finger on it, but there is something off about his boyfriend’s demeanor this morning. It makes him uncomfortable, and he desperately wants to figure out what it is so he can apologize for it.

Something niggles at the back of his brain, and Oikawa cannot bring himself to consider the idea that Iwaizumi didn’t have as good a time as he seemed to the night before. Not once did Oikawa stop and wonder how much of Iwaizumi’s performance was himself and how much of it was a product of Oikawa’s own urging. He recalls joking with Iwaizumi ten minutes before about boozing him up, and now a chill burns in Oikawa’s gut at the very thought.

When Oikawa thinks about it — when he _really_ thinks about it — it sounds mightily like he exploited Iwaizumi’s impaired state for his own pleasure. He had been so sure there was a spark of lucidity, that there was an unspoken agreement to what they were doing.

Had he imagined it because he had wanted to see it? Was Iwaizumi angry with him for allowing things to go so far when there was such a disparity in their mental states? At the mere idea, his belly roils and he can feel the salty burn of tears behind his squeezed-shut eyelids.

This is how Iwaizumi finds him five minutes later.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks. “Did One Direction break up or something?” When Oikawa doesn’t answer, there is a heavy sigh as the mattress shifts while Iwaizumi settles down beside him. “Hey,” he says softly.

The concern in Iwaizumi’s voice claws at something in Oikawa, and all he can manage is a snotty sob before burying his face in his knees. He balks at the arms that wrap around him, and he doesn’t miss the accompanying hiss of breath from Iwaizumi.

“Out with it, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi commands. “Whatever weird thing is brewing in your brain, stop it.”

“No,” Oikawa wheezes.

Iwaizumi harrumphs. “I can’t even begin to imagine what I did to piss you off, but we’ll figure it out.”

“No!” Oikawa repeats, jerking his head towards Iwaizumi with a glare. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Iwa-chan. That’s the problem.” His lips quivering, he hides his face in the folds of fabric surrounding him.

The mattress shifts again. Oikawa knows he’s alone on the bed once more, and his lingering doubt turns into absolute certainty that Iwaizumi now realizes what had happened and the implications of it.

Oikawa isn’t prepared to have the bedspread roughly jerked out of his grasp.

“I don’t know what the hell your damage is,” Iwaizumi growls as he tosses the blanket on the floor, “but whatever is bothering you, it’s going to make you sick. I’m not going to let you do that to yourself, Tooru.”

Face soggy with watering eyes and nose, Oikawa shakes his head while determinedly not looking at Iwaizumi. “I’m so sorry, Iwa-chan. I’m the worst boyfriend in the world, and if you want to leave me, I understand. I’ll pack my stuff and be out by the end of the day.”

“Look at me,” Iwaizumi says hoarsely. When Oikawa does the opposite, Iwaizumi squishes Oikawa’s cheeks in his hands and forces their gazes to meet. “Look at me.”

Oikawa blinks and sniffles in response as he waits for the worst thing in the world to happen to him.

“Even after all the stupid, self-destructive shit you have ever done, I can’t imagine for a minute not wanting to have you here.” He rests his head against Oikawa’s. “I really wish you’d tell me what’s going on in that head of yours, sometimes.”

Oikawa doesn’t fight Iwaizumi as he is gathered in a tight embrace, selfishly cataloguing the comforting feel of Iwaizumi’s arms around him in case he’ll never get the chance again. The mere idea brings a fresh wave of anguish, and he can’t help but shiver.

Iwaizumi rocks them back and forth, running fingers through his hair. Oikawa murmurs over and over again in a broken whisper: _imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry_. Iwaizumi rubs his back, soothing the ragged crackle in Oikawa’s pinched chest.

“Whatever it is you think you did, there’s nothing to forgive.” Iwaizumi huffs a shaking breath. “If this is about making me go to the club, I didn’t really mind. I was just giving you crap because I always do.”

The uncertainty in Iwaizumi’s voice is all Oikawa can take. He whips his head around and locks gazes with Iwaizumi. “I got you drunk and got off on it!”

Iwaizumi’s brows shoot up almost to his hairline. “Oh, that? You’re upset about _that_?” He frowns. “I thought you knew it was all okay.”

Oikawa’s jaw drops down. “Wh-what?”

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi explains, “When you looked at me, and I looked at you. It just . . . felt like we understood each other. I had no idea you —” His voice cracks. “God, the things that must be running through your head right now.”

Relief oozes out of Oikawa as he shakes in Iwaizumi’s arms. “Oh, Iwa-chan, I was so scared I hurt you.”

He feels Iwaizumi smile against his temple. “Kind of the opposite, really.” Oikawa stills at this, and Iwaizumi takes the cue. “It was the first time you’d ever asked for anything when we had sex. I feel like I take over too much. I never want to bottom because I can’t move enough, and I’m always telling you what to do. Bend this way. Move here. It just doesn’t feel right.

“I wanted to give you something _you_ wanted for once. I just wanted a drink or two so I could do it without chickening out.” Oikawa can see Iwaizumi’s cheeks redden in the far corner of his eye. “I was just pissy when I woke up because my ass was cold, my mouth tasted gross, and my neck hurt.”

Oikawa looks up at him hopefully. “You weren’t really mad at me?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Not for that. I really would’ve rather not slept on the floor, but you suffered there with me so it was fine.”

Ragged, relieved breaths tear out of Oikawa’s lungs. “I thought when you told me off in the shower that you were remembering everything that happened and hated me for it.”

With a chuckle, Iwaizumi shakes his head. “No so much. I wanted you to leave because I was really trying not to pop a boner at the thought of being fucked into a wall.” He averts his eyes. “I didn’t know you had it in you, to be honest.”

Oikawa takes both of Iwaizumi’s hands in his own. “So, you really, truly, most definitely mean that you’re not angry about any of it?”

“Absolutely.”

“And you’re not going to kick me out?”

“I go where you do, dumbass.”

With a happy squeak, Oikawa launches himself on top of Iwaizumi for a sloppy kiss. He isn’t sure if he’s drooling or crying to make his face so wet, but he doesn’t care. Iwaizumi still loves him and everything is okay.

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “You would say that while snotting all over me, dumbass.”

“And you’re the only one ever allowed to see me be ugly,” Oikawa retorts, still in awe of how much he enjoys being teased by Iwaizumi. “Unless you take pictures. Then they’ll never find your body.”

Laughing outright, Iwaizumi nuzzles Oikawa’s neck before nipping at his earlobe. “Then who would dance for you?”

“Mmm,” Oikawa moans. “Does that mean I get an encore, Stripper-chan?”

“We’ve got plenty of walls and no plans today.”

Oikawa can’t help but giggle as he is hefted into Iwaizumi's lap for a long, searing kiss, all thoughts of breakfast or anything else dissolved.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I didn't mean to porn all over the place with this. It just happened.


End file.
